User talk:Canzman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Owen2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dean27 (talk) 16:34, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Addings images *Hi, when adding all these images can you make sure you don't add images that we already have on the site. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :*A few of the images you've added were on the image gallery page already! I have no problem with you adding images to the image gallery, but please do not change the images on the main page of a wrestler. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:11, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :* Can you please hold off on uploading more of the Wrestler Logo images to the image galleries? As of now, the admin team is not sure whether this is the proper place to put those, or if we should create a different location for these. Please give us some time to think this out and we'll get back to you about it. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I understand you've received some discussion from the admins here regarding images. I noticed your recent edits on the Bruno Sammartino gallery page. It is advised to always leave previous images there intact unless they are images of the wrong person. There was one image now missing from the gallery that included Bruno and Arnold Schwarzenegger together in younger days. It is a relevant image. If you happen to see that image anywhere, it would be best to restore it to the gallery. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 15:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC)) Image galleries Hi, when creating new image galleries - please be sure to stick to the format. See the Simon Gotch page for an example of how they should be formatted. Also, when changing the image from the wrestler's main page, make sure to copy that image over to the image gallery page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Championship images Where are you finding all these great pictures? I had to edit out the background on a lot (I've gotten better at that, but for the WWE championship designs they weren't too great.) but you're finding pictures I'd spent a long time looking for. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *Wow well good job on those, they look amazing. I'm using some for the main page just to show the basic design, it's good that you put all the designs up, even if it's just a side plate change. Again great job on those. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:23, July 9, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, since you said you make most of the images yourself, do you think you can try to do Dan Severn's NWA belt? Here one pic of it, and a replica, and BeltTalk has a couple good ones. I'm not sure how you do make the ones but if you can that'd be awesome, if not I'll just cut the background out of the replica and use that for the page, thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 19:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *Best I could do with what was provided. If you have anyway to get me better shots of the other side plates I could name the entire thing.Canzman (talk) 20:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) *I'll look but I'm not sure how much pictures of it there is. He apparently only used it for a few months, including on an episode of Raw. I'll keep looking though. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC)